Mingyu
by Sannihyun
Summary: [MEANIE or MINWON of Seventeen] [Mingyu x Wonwoo] Mingyu itu seperti apa?—ketika Wonwoo diberi pertanyaan seperti itu, maka jawaban Wonwoo adalah 'Mingyu itu—ya, Mingyu.' — Oneshot, Completed


Mingyu itu seperti apa?—ketika Wonwoo diberi pertanyaan seperti itu, maka jawaban Wonwoo adalah 'Mingyu itu—ya, Mingyu.'

.

.

Proudly Present

 **MINGYU**

 _Storyline by Sannihyun_

.

.

Kim Mingyu x Jeon Wonwoo

.

.

* * *

 **M for** **Mine**

 _Pronoun : Belonging to me_

* * *

Jeon Wonwoo terbangun dari tidurnya setelah seseorang menggoyangkan tubuhnya pelan. Wonwoo membuka mata—ia melihat Kim Mingyu tengah duduk dipinggiran ranjangnya dengan senyuman yang memperlihatkan gigi taringnya. Wonwoo bangun, ia bersandar pada kepala ranjang kemudian membalas senyuman Mingyu.

"Sudah merasa baikan, hyung?" tanya Mingyu masih dengan senyumannya. "Aku kemari karena Ibumu menghubungiku—kau sendirian dirumah hari ini, hyung."

"Ibu kemana?" tanya Wonwoo dengan suara seraknya.

Mingyu mengusap rambut Wonwoo dengan lembut, "Ibu pergi ke Gwangju karena ada urusan, hyung. Aku akan menemanimu setelah aku pulang dari kampus nanti siang. Tidak apa – apa 'kan?"

"Tidak apa – apa, aku bukan anak kecil, Kim." Wonwoo mendengus pelan.

Mingyu terkekeh pelan. Kemudian ia mrengkuh Wonwoo kedalam pelukannya—kemudian mengecup dahi Wonwoo singkat. Setelah kecupan itu Mingyu menatap Wonwoo tepat dikedua mata pemuda itu. Wonwoo sedikit salah tingkah karena tatapan Mingyu—hei, mata Mingyu bagaikan sebuah sulap bagi Wonwoo sehingga ia tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Jangan sakit lagi, hyung." ujar Mingyu. "Aku sudah mengatakan padamu untuk berhenti melakukan hal bodoh seperti menembus hujan, Jeon Wonwoo. Lain kali dengarkan perkataanku, jangan keras kepala dan sulit diatur."

Mingyu mengatakannya dengan tatapannya yang tajam namun penuh perhatian—Wonwoo tahu sebenarnya Mingyu marah padanya, namun emosi itu terkalahkan oleh rasa khawatirnya. Wonwoo hanya bisa mengangguk, menyetujui perkataan Mingyu.

"Aku juga minta maaf karena aku harus membuat _resume_ di perpustakaan dan tidak bisa menemanimu pulang, hyung. Maafkan aku."

Mingyu selalu seperti ini—menyalahkan dirinya atas apa yang terjadi pada Wonwoo. Sekalipun itu bukan kesalahan Mingyu—tapi pemuda tinggi itu selalu meminta maaf. Wonwoo yang pulang nekat saat hujan itu adalah murni keinginan dan kesalahan Wonwoo sendiri, Mingyu bahkan menyuruhnya untuk menunggu sebentar—setelah Mingyu selesai dengan resumenya maka mereka bisa pulang bersama.

Namun yang namanya Jeon Wonwoo tetaplah Jeon Wonwoo—ia lebih memilih untuk pulang sendiri padahal Mingyu membawa mobil. Wonwoo yang saat itu berpikir bahwa ia akan mati kebosanan karena menunggu Mingyu, akhirnya memilih untuk naik bus umum. Saat ia berlari kerumahnya dari halte dipinggir jalan raya, membuat seluruh badannya basah. Dan disinilah dia sekarang, tidur diranjang kamarnya karena demam.

"Sudahlah, aku hanya demam—bukan orang sekarat dan sudah tak ada harapan hidup lagi." ketus Wonwoo pada Mingyu. Ia membenarkan letak selimut tebalnya agar semakin membungkus tubuhnya. "Apa kau hari ini akan latihan sepak bola?"

Mingyu mengangguk, "Aku harus latihan karena akan ada turnamen sebentar lagi. Tidak lama, hyung—aku akan pulang siang, karena aku harus menemanimu."

"Bisakah kau keluar dari klub sepak bolamu itu?" tanya Wonwoo dengan pandangan kesal.

"Kenapa, hyung? Kau tahu bahwa—" Mingyu menjeda kalimatnya, kemudian menatap Wonwoo dengan senyuman remeh. "—kau masih kesal dengan gadis gadis di kampus kita karena meneriakkan namaku disetiap pertandingan? Demi Tuhan, hyung."

Mingyu tertawa keras— _well_ , itu memang alasan Wonwoo. Setiap Wonwoo datang untuk melihat pertandingan Mingyu, tingkah fans – fans Mingyu selalu berlebihan. Mereka membawa _banner_ atau bahkan _board_ untuk mendukung Mingyu—belum lagi teriakan mereka yang melengking dan terdengar mengerikan itu. Wonwoo memang tidak pernah menunjukkan kata – kata posesif pada Mingyu, tapi Mingyu selalu tahu jika sebenarnya Wonwoo adalah pemuda yang posesif pada apa yang menjadi miliknya.

Mingyu mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Wonwoo—tangannya memegang dagu Wonwoo dan mendekatkannya pada wajahnya. Mingyu mencium bibir Wonwoo, kemudian melumatnya pelan. Penuh dengan rasa cinta dan kasih sayang. Wonwoo membalas ciuman Mingyu dengan melingkarkan tangannya pada leher yang lebih muda. Mingyu menggigit pelan bibir bawah Wonwoo, membuat Wonwoo sedikit mengerang. Setelah merasa keduanya butuh udara, Mingyu melepas lumatannya pada bibir Wonwoo.

Mingyu mengusap bibir Wonwoo yang sedikit memerah, "Hei, kau seksi sekali saat cemburu, Jeon Wonwoo."

Wonwoo mendengus, "Brengsek kau, Kim."

"Wah, mulutmu memang beracun." Mingyu terkekeh pelan. Ia menjauhkan wajahnya dari Wonwoo, kemudian mengusap pipi Wonwoo dengan gerakan lembut. "Hyung, kau tahu kan kalau aku sangat mencintaimu?"

Wonwoo mengangguk.

"Dan kau pasti tahu bahwa aku hanya milikmu." Mingyu mengecup dahi Wonwoo sedikit lebih lama. Tangannya masih mengusap pipi Wonwoo, sedangkan tangannya yang lain merengkuh Wonwoo lebih dekat. " _I'm yours_ , sayang."

" _Mine_." putus Wonwoo dengan nada final.

.

.

* * *

 **I for** **Irreplaceable**

 _Adjective : Impossible to replace_

* * *

Selama lima tahun hubungan Wonwoo dengan Mingyu—mulai dari menengah atas, Wonwoo pernah mencoba untuk berteman dekat dengan beberapa pemuda ataupun dengan gadis. Hal itu terjadi saat keduanya tengah dilanda pertengkaran hebat—Wonwoo yang terlalu cuek dan Mingyu yang merasa perhatiannya sia – sia. Saat itu, hubungan Wonwoo dan Mingyu sedang berada di ujung tanduk—Wonwoo berkata ia ingin mengistirahatkan hubungan keduanya. Mereka harus merenung apakah perpisahan harus terjadi atau tidak. Saat masa istirahat mereka bisa berhubungan dengan siapapun—dan, tidak ada dari keduanya yang benar – benar menginginkan perpisahan.

Mingyu adalah orang pertama yang meminta keduanya kembali bersama—Wonwoo mengiyakan. Selama dua bulan keduanya _break_ , Wonwoo tidak menemukan satupun orang yang tahan dengan sikapnya. Wonwoo memang tampan—dia juga memilikki banyak penggemar di fakultasnya, namun memang sikap _introvert_ dan acuh Wonwoo itu membuat beberapa orang merasa tidak betah berdekatan lama dengan Wonwoo. Hanya Mingyu yang bisa melakukannya—hanya Mingyu yang tahan dengan segala sikap Wonwoo.

"Kau melamun, hyung."

Mingyu meletakkan segelas jus jeruk didepan Wonwoo—ia mengambil tempat duduk disebelah pemuda itu. Keduanya sedang berada di kafetaria fakultas Mingyu—Wonwoo bosan harus menunggu di fakultasnya yang sudah sepi. Mingyu masih harus menemui dosennya beberapa menit lagi, dan Wonwoo bersedia menunggu.

"Aku melamunkan perpisahan kita beberapa bulan lalu." ujar Wonwoo kemudian meminum jus jeruknya. Ia menatap Mingyu, "Kenapa kau tahan dengan segala sikapku yang bahkan tidak ada baiknya, Gyu?"

Mingyu terlihat berpikir sebentar, kemudian ia balas menatap Wonwoo. Ia tersenyum—senyuman yang selalu menjadi favorit Wonwoo. "Tidak ada alasan khusus. Aku menyayangi dan mencitaimu karena itu dirimu—bukan yang lain."

Wonwoo merasakan dadanya berdesir mendengar perkataan Mingyu. Ia memang jarang sekali menunjukkan bagaimana rasa sayangnya pada Mingyu. Wonwoo juga jarang sekali mengatakan tiga kata yang selalu diucapkan Mingyu setiap malam.

"Kau sudah pandai menggombal, Kim." ujar Wonwoo sembari memutus kontak matanya dengan Mingyu. Wonwoo dapat mendengar suara kekehan Mingyu, "Kenapa kau tertawa?"

"Sebenarnya kau malu—wajahmu memerah, hyung."

Dengan spontan Wonwoo memegang kedua pipinya—kemudian memukul lengan Mingyu secara bertubi – tubi membuat Mingyu mengaduh kesakitan. Wonwoo menatap kesal kearah Mingyu—ia selalu seperti itu, menyangkal.

Mingyu mengusap lengannya, namun bibirnya tersenyum. "Hei, hyung—kenapa tiba – tiba mengingat perpisahan kita? Apa kau ingin berpisah lagi?"

"Tidak lagi, Kim–idiot–Mingyu." Wonwoo memukul lengan Mingyu lagi. "Aku hanya berpikir—kenapa tidak ada orang yang sepertimu? Yang membiarkan sifat ketusku dan terus memperhatikan diriku?"

Mingyu terkekeh—ia melingkarkan lengannya pada pinggang Wonwoo membawa pemuda itu untuk mendekat kearahnya, "Karena aku hanya satu di dunia ini, hyung. Hanya satu Kim Mingyu yang mencintaimu lebih dari apapun."

"Diam kau, pembual." kesal Wonwoo—namun ia membiarkan tangan Mingyu yang melingkar ditubuhnya. Ia merasakan kenyamanan yang hangat.

Mingyu benar—memang ada satu Kim Mingyu didunia ini yang mencintai Wonwoo selayaknya dia sendiri. Mingyu tidak pernah protes ketika Wonwoo mengambil makanannya, atau memaksanya untuk mengantar kemanapun Wonwoo mau, atau menyuruh Mingyu membawakan sesuatu malam – malam. Mingyu selalu menurut, ia tidak pernah menolaknya.

"Hyung, kau melamun lagi."

Wonwoo mengerjapkan matanya saat mendengar suara Mingyu. Ia menoleh kearah Mingyu yang juga tengah menataonya, "Kau benar – benar sudah terlalu mencintaiku ya? Sampai – sampai semua yang kuinginkan kau turuti."

" _Well_ , siapa lagi yang akan menurutimu selain aku?" bangga Mingyu.

Wonwoo tersenyum kecil—ia memang sudah pernah membuka hati untuk orang lain. Namun, Mingyu itu lain daripada yang lain. Mingyu tidak pernah bergeser dari tempat awalnya—ia selalu merangkak naik. Ya, Wonwoo sadar—Mingyu itu tak akan tergantikan.

.

.

* * *

 **N for** **Name**

 _Noun : A language unit by which a person or thing is known_

* * *

"Tidak bisa tidur, eum?" tanya Mingyu yang sudah berdiri di ambang pintu kamar Wonwoo. Wonwoo menyuruh pemuda itu masuk. "Kau kenapa tidak bisa tidur, hyung?"

Wonwoo bangun—ia kemudian bersandar pada kepala ranjang dan menarik Mingyu untuk duduk didepannya. "Entahlah—mungkin aku terbayang – bayang tugas akhir dan skripsi."

Wonwoo memang mahasiswa tingkat akhir yang sudah sibuk dengan tugas – tugas terakhirnya juga skripsi. Dan Mingyu adalah mahasiswa satu tahun dibawah Wonwoo.

Mingyu mengusap kepala Wonwoo dengan pelan, ia ingin membuat Wonwoo nyaman dengan sentuhannya. "Tidurlah, hyung. Aku akan menemanimu disini."

Mingyu menggeser tubuhnya untuk berbaring disebelah Wonwoo. Sedangkan Wonwoo juga ikut berbaring. Mingyu menggenggam tangan Wonwoo, tangannya yang bebas mengusap kepala Wonwoo lagi. Wonwoo mencoba memejamkan matanya—namun kali ini ia sedang tidak ingin tertidur.

Wonwoo membuka kedua matanya, ia melihat Mingyu yang menatapnya. Wajah mereka berhadapan dan dalam jarak yang sangat dekat, "Mingyu—ya."

"Ada apa, hyung? Kenapa kau tidak tidur?" tanya Mingyu.

Wonwoo tersenyum kecil, "Mingyu—ya."

"Aku mendengarmu, hyung. Ada apa?"

Wonwoo mendekat kearah Mingyu—melingkarkan tangannya pada tubuh Mingyu. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu Mingyu dan memejamkan mata. Mingyu pun ikut merengkuh Wonwoo dalam pelukannya, mengusap punggung Wonwoo dengan sayang.

"Kau selalu menghubungiku setiap kau susah tidur, hyung. Katakan saja kau ingin memelukku saat tidur." Mingyu terkekeh—tangannya masih terus mengusap punggung sang kekasih. "Tidurlah, aku akan memelukmu sampai kau tertidur, hyung."

"Mingyu—ya." panggil Wonwoo lagi, kali ini Mingyu hanya menjawab dengan gumaman pelan. Wonwoo lebih mendekat kearah Mingyu, sehingga tidak ada jarak diantara keduanya. "Kenapa kau mau datang sekalipun malam – malam seperti ini? Kau sebenarnya bisa menolaknya."

Mingyu mendengus, "Jika aku menolaknya, kau pasti akan marah, hyung. Kau pasti akan mendiamkanku selama berhari – hari, benar kan?"

Wonwoo tertawa, "Kau benar—aku akan marah jika kau menolak permintaanku."

Mingyu mendorong Wonwoo untuk melepaskan rengkuhannya yang nyaman. Wonwoo mendongak, menatap mata Mingyu yang juga terarah padanya. Wonwoo selalu suka dengan kedua manik mata Mingyu yang selalu memancarkan binar bahagia ketika ia bertatapan dengannya. Wonwoo mengangkat tangannya, mengusap pipi Mingyu dengan pelan.

"Setelah kupikir – pikir, aku selalu memanggilmu dalam keadaan apapun. Saat aku senang, sedih, kecewa, bosan—aku selalu menghubungimu."

Mingu tersenyum, "Kau baru sadar, hyung?"

Wonwoo selalu merasa bahwa Mingyu harus tahu tentang keadaannya—Wonwoo akan selalu menghubungi pemuda itu dalam keadaan bahagia, sedih, takut, gelisah atau apapun. Wonwoo selalu ingin Mingyu juga mendengarnya. Wonwoo selalu bersandar pada Mingyu, dan Mingyu tidak pernah keberatan akan hal itu.

Saat Wonwoo diterima di universitas, orang pertama yang Wonwoo hubungi adalah Mingyu. Ia segera berlari kearah rumah Mingyu yang beberapa blok dari rumahnya. Saat sudah sampai disana, Wonwoo segera mencari Mingyu dan memeluknya. Lalu, saat Wonwoo bersedih ketika sang Ayah meninggal—orang yang Wonwoo perbolehkan masuk kamarnya hanya Mingyu. Wonwoo menangis meraung dipelukan Mingyu.

Wonwoo sadar, betapa ia sering memanggil nama kekasihnya.

.

.

* * *

 **G for** **Gape**

 _Noun : A stare of amazement (usually with the mouth open)_

* * *

Mingyu, Kim Mingyu. Dia memilikki segudang kelebihan yang bahkan Wonwoo tak mengerti. Mingyu adalah salah satu _ace_ dalam sepak bola universitasnya. Mingyu juga tergabung dalam sebuah komunitas sosial—dia adalah ketuanya. Pemuda itu juga merupakan pemegang peringkat lima besar satu angkatan. Mingyu juga salah satu anggota band semenjak menengah pertama hingga sekarang—dia seorang _bassist_. Dan masih banyak kelebihan yang terkadang Wonwoo tak tahu jika Mingyu bisa.

Beberapa waktu lalu, Mingyu datang padanya saat ia baru saja menyelesaikan tugasnnya di perpustakaan. Kemudian Mingyu menariknya keluar menuju taman kampus. Wonwoo kira Mingyu marah karena sesuatu, namun tidak—Mingyu tidak marah.

"Hyung, kau bisa _rap_ kan?" tanya Mingyu. Wonwoo yang belum mengerti keadaan hanya mengangguk. "Ajari aku, hyung. Beberapa saat lagi kampus kita akan mengadakan malam festival, semua teman – temanku mengatakan bahwa aku harus melakukan _rap_. Kau percaya hal itu, hyung? Mereka bilang jika aku bisa belajar darimu."

"Aku?" Wonwoo menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Kau—maksudku, kenapa kau mau? Kau bisa menolak mereka, Kim Mingyu. Kau itu jangan terlalu baik pada semua temanmu."

Mingyu menghela nafas, "Hyung, anak – anak satu kelas memaksaku. Bagaimana aku bisa menolak mereka? 1 lawan 27 orang bukan hal yang mudah."

Wonwoo mendengus, "Baiklah aku akan mengajarimu."

Dan saat Wonwoo mulai mengajarinya— _wow_ , ia bahkan dibuat menganga karena Mingyu bisa mengikuti dengan baik. Bahkan Wonwoo harus belajar hampir satu tahun untuk bisa menguasai _rap_ dengan baik. Sedangkan Mingyu—ia butuh dua bulan untuk menguasainya. Wonwoo sadar, Mingyu memang pemuda yang tanggap.

"Kau sepertinya memang punya bakat _rapper_ , Kim." ujar Wonwoo. Ia mengambil satu bungkus _potato chips_ dimeja dan membukanya. "Kau hanya perlu latihan lagi agar lebih terbiasa."

Mingyu menyandarkan kepalanya pada pundak Wonwoo, ia mengangguk. "Kau benar – benar tutor yang hebat, hyung."

Wonwoo membiarkan perlakuan Mingyu—ia malah ikut menyandarkan kepalanya diatas kepala Mingyu. "Aku sudah mengatakannya bukan? Bahwa kau memilikki bakat menjadi _rapper_ , Mingyu—ya. Aku hanya perlu melatihmu sedikit."

Mingyu tersenyum. Ia menggapai tangan Wonwoo, menggenggamnya dan mengusapnya pelan. Hening mengambil tempat diantara keduanya. Ini bukan hening yang mencekam, keheningan diantara keduanya terasa nyaman dan hangat. Wonwoo bisa mendengar suara deru nafas Mingyu.

"Hyung, kau harus datang pada saat malam festival nanti."

Wonwoo menyetujui permintaan Mingyu—dan disinilah ia sekarang. Berada diantara banyak orang yang sedang menonton festival universitasnya. Wonwoo sebenarnya tidak begitu nyaman—namun, ia sudah berjanji dengan si tiang Kim Mingyu itu. Wonwoo menghela nafas pelan—beberapa menit lagi acara akan dimulai. Sebenarnya Wonwoo sangat ingin pergi ke _backstage_ dan menemui Mingyu (seperti tawaran Mingyu tadi)—namun, ia tidak ingin melakukannya.

' _Pasti teman – teman Mingyu akan meledekku.'_ pikir Wonwoo.

Acara dimulai dengan pertunjukkan kembang api— _sangat indah_. Wonwoo menatap kearah langit hitam yang kini terhiasi kembang api warna – warni. Setelah pertunjukkan kembang api, ada MC yang membuka acara dengan meriah. Mingyu sempat mengatakan bahwa dia akan tampil diurutan nomor dua, dan sekarang MC sudah memanggil peserta urutan pertama.

Peserta urutan pertama menampilkan sebuah drama komedi yang sukses membuat kerumunan tertawa. Wonwoo pun sesekali ikut tertawa karena ekspresi atau perkataan mereka berhasil mengocok perutnya. Sepuluh menit penampilan drama komedi itu pun selesai—mata Wonwoo menatap lekat panggung karena sebentar lagi Mingyu akan tampil. Suara MC memanggil peserta kedua—Wonwoo bisa melihat Mingyu bersama beberapa temannya berdiri di panggung.

 _Damn._ Wonwoo mengumpat pelan—Mingyu terlihat benar – benar _sexy_. Ia memakai kemeja putih dan sebuah dasi longgar berwarna hitam dan celana hitam. Rambutnya ditata sedemikian rupa hingga membuat dahinya terekspos. Dan—demi Tuhan, suara Mingyu benar – benar membuat Wonwoo merinding. _Kim Mingyu is the hottest person in that stage_.

Wonwoo hanya bisa mematung dengan mulut terbuka melihatnya.

.

.

* * *

 **Y for Yearn**

 _Verb : Have a desire for something or someone who is not present_

* * *

Hari ini sudah hari ke–8 Mingyu tidak ada disekitar Wonwoo—bukan tanpa alasan, melainkan karena Mingyu sedang berada di Busan untuk _study trip_ fakultasnya. Mingyu mengatakan ia akan pulang di hari ke–10, namun entahlah—sepertinya bisa lebih dari itu. Wonwoo menghela nafas pelan—Mingyu tidak mengiriminya pesan atau menghubunginya selama 8 hari ini. Wonwoo mengerti jika Mingyu sedang sibuk—pemuda itu juga sudah mengatakan bahwa ia akan menghubungi Wonwoo ketika ada waktu luang.

Kenapa Wonwoo tidak menghubungi Mingyu?— _well_ , sebagai kekasih yang baik, Wonwoo tidak ingin menganggu Mingyu karena bisa saja pesan atau panggilannya malah membuat Mingyu terganggu. Alasan klasik sebenarnya—namun memang benar adanya.

Selama 8 hari kepergian Mingyu ke Busan—Wonwoo merasakan ada kekurangan setiap harinya. Ya, karena Kim Mingyu tidak ada disisinya. Ia jujur jika Mingyu adalah orang yang cerewet, berisik, bodoh dan menyebalkan—namun bagaimanapun Mingyu adalah kutub yang berbanding terbalik dengan Wonwoo. Itulah yang membuat keduanya sering bertengkar, namun tak dapat dipungkiri membutuhkan satu sama lainnya. Wonwoo sudah terbiasa dengan kehadiran Mingyu disetiap helaan nafasnya dan setiap kata yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Wonwoo mengambil ponselnya yang ia letakkan diatas meja belajarnya—tak ada satupun notifikasi dari Mingyu. Entah itu pesan, panggilan, Kakao, atau apapun—Wonwoo menghela nafas pelan. Ia melempar ponselnya keatas ranjang, ia duduk dipinggiran ranjang dengan dengusan yang kentara. Jika ia boleh jujur—sebenarnya ia sangat ingin menghubungi Mingyu, selain karena ia tidak ingin mengganggu Mingyu, ia merasa malu. Wonwoo bukan tipe orang yang bisa mengungkapkan perasaannya secara gamblang—berbeda dengan Mingyu.

Tiba – tiba ponsel Wonwoo berbunyi, dengan malas Wonwoo mengambil ponselnya—namun matanya seketika terbelalak. Layar ponselnya menyala dengan nama Mingyu tertera disana. Wonwoo segera menggeser tombol hijau pada _screen_ ponselnya.

" _Hyung."_

Wonwoo tersenyum tipis—akhirnya ia mendengar suara Mingyu. "Ada apa? Bukankah kau sibuk dengan _study trip_ –mu itu."

Wonwoo mendengar kekehan Mingyu diseberang, _"Kau sedang marah karena aku tidak menghubungimu selama 8 hari? Maafkan aku, hyung—ponselku disita selama di Busan dan aku baru bisa menghubungimu karena hari ini kami sedang istirahat, tidak ada kegiatan apapun."_

"Aku benar – benar ingin memukul dan menendangmu, Kim. Kau pikir kau siapa? Tidak memberikan kabar apapun padaku selama lebih dari satu minggu. Kau bodoh dan idiot."

" _Hyung, kata – katamu itu lebih menjurus pada kata 'aku merindukanmu' menurutku."_

Wonwoo mendecih pelan, "Siapa yang merindukanmu? Aku? Tidak—tidak sama sekali."

" _Ah, sepertinya hanya aku ya yang merindukanmu, hyung? Sampai – sampai rasanya aku ingin kabur kerumahmu kemudian memelukmu. Tapi ternyata kau tidak merasakan hal yang sama denganku."_

Wonwoo dapat mendengar nada kecewa yang terselip disetiap rangkaian kata Mingyu. Wonwoo menghela nafas—demi Tuhan sebenarnya ia sangat merindukan Mingyu, tingkah bodohnya, suaranya, dekapan hangatnya—semuanya. Wonwoo mencoba untuk memantapkan hatinya—ia tidak ingin membuat Mingyu merasa hanya dirinya yang mencintai dan merindukan Wonwoo, karena pada kenyataannya tidak seperti itu. Wonwoo juga sangat mencintai dan merindukan Mingyu sama seperti pemuda itu atau mungkin malah lebih besar.

"Mingyu—ya."

" _Ya, hyung? Apa kau sedang sibuk? Aku mengganggumu ya?"_

Wonwoo menghela nafas—lagi. "Aku merindukanmu, sangat merindukanmu. Jadi, cepatlah pulang ke Seoul."

Wonwoo dapat merasakan wajahnya memerah. Demi Tuhan perkataannya terdengar sangat menggelikan—namun disisi lain ia merasa lega. Akhirnya ia bisa mengungkapkan apa yang ia rasakan pada Mingyu.

" _Aku juga sangat, sangat, sangat merindukanmu. Aku akan cepat pulang ke Seoul."_

Sebelum Wonwoo sempat membuka suara untuk membalas perkataan Mingyu, seseorang mengetuk pintunya. Wonwoo berucap 'sebentar' pada Mingyu untuk membuka pintu kamarnya. Pasti itu Ibunya, karena Wonwoo memesan beberapa camilan saat Ibunya akan pergi ke minimarket tadi. Namun, dugaan Wonwoo salah—dihadapannya kini berdiri seorang Kim Mingyu yang beberapa detik tadi berbicara dengannya ditelepon, bahkan sekarang masih tersambung.

Mingyu tersenyum, "Katanya merindukanku, tidak ingin memelukku?"

Hening beberapa saat. Namun kemudian, Wonwoo segera menerjang tubuh Mingyu dengan pelukan. Mingyu menerima pelukan Wonwoo dengan senang hati—ia melingkarkan tangannya pada tubuh Wonwoo kemudian mengecup puncak kepala Wonwoo dengan penuh kelembutan dan kasih sayang.

"Aku pulang, sayang." bisik Mingyu tepat ditelinga kekasihnya.

.

.

* * *

 **U for Uppermost**

 _Adjective : Highest in place, position, rank, power, or the like; upmost; supreme_

* * *

Mingyu memang seperti kutub yang berbeda dengan Wonwoo—segala tingkah laku, hobi, makanan favorit, atau apapun Mingyu dan Wonwoo memilikki jawaban yang berbeda. Jika jawaban Wonwoo adalah A, maka Mingyu akan menjawab Z. Tidak pernah ada titik temu dimana keduanya mengucapkan hal yang sama. Namun pada akhirnya Mingyu akan mengalah dan membiarkan Wonwoo memilih apa yang menjadi kesukaannya.

Seperti saat ini, keduanya sedang berada dipantai dan mereka memutuskan untuk makan di restoran sekitar sekitar pantai. Wonwoo sudah mengatakan bahwa ia tidak akan makan _seafood_ karena dia alergi, dan Mingyu hanya bisa mengangguk. Selain mengalah pada Wonwoo, ia juga tidak ingin memaksa Wonwoo memakan makanan yang membuatnya alergi—walaupun sebenarnya Mingyu sangat ingin makan sashimi.

Dan pada akhirnya keduanya memilih untuk makan ayam saja—Mingyu hanya menurut sebenarnya karena Wonwoo sudah menariknya disalah satu restoran ayam disana. Mingyu melihat Wonwoo yang memakan ayamnya dengan lahap hanya bisa tersenyum. Setidaknya Wonwoo makan dengan lahap dan itu membuat Mingyu senang. Mingyu mengambil satu ayamnya, mengigitnya dan mengunyahnya. Matanya masih menatap kearah Wonwoo yang bahkan sudah hampir menghabiskan bagiannya.

"Sudah kenyang?" tanya Mingyu.

Wonwoo mengangguk, "Ayo kita kembali ke tepi pantai setelah kau selesai makan, Gyu."

Mingyu menggeleng. Ia meletakkan ayamnya yang sudah separuh ia makan dan meminum jus jeruk miliknya. Ia kemudian menatap Wonwoo, "Aku sudah selesai, hyung. Aku sudah kenyang hanya dengan melihatmu makan."

"Bodoh." Wonwoo mendengus pelan.

Keduanya berjalan keluar restoran menuju pinggiran pantai. Sebentar lagi matahari akan tenggelam, keduanya memilih untuk tidak melewatkannya. Wonwoo duduk diatas pasir pantai dan Mingyu duduk disebelahnya. Mereka menatap hamparan laut indah yang tersaji didepan mereka.

"Hyung."

"Apa?"

Mingyu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Wonwoo. Ia menatap wajah kekasihnya dari samping, "Seberapa pentingnya eksistensiku di dalam kehidupanmu?"

"Untuk apa bertanya tentang hal seperti itu?" tanya Wonwoo mengerutkan keningnya. "Pertanyaanmu itu tidak mutu sekali, Kim Mingyu."

Mingyu tersenyum lebar, "Aku hanya penasaran—kau itu susah sekali mengungkapkan perasaanmu. Jadi, sekali – kali ungkapkanlah apa yang kau rasakan padaku, hyung. Aku juga ingin mendengarkan ceritamu, sudut pandangmu tentang diriku."

"Kau itu sangat penting—kau harus ada ketika Ibku sedang tidak ada dirumah, kau bisa memasak ketika aku kelaparan, kau bisa menuruti semua permintaanku, karena itu kau sangat penting." ujar Wonwoo.

Mingyu mendengus, "Seharusnya aku tidak usah bertanya."

Mingyu membuang pandangannya dari Wonwoo pada langit yang mulai berwarna jingga. Wonwoo tersenyum pelan. Ia sedikit mendekat kearah Mingyu, namun pemuda tinggi itu tidak sadar akan pergerakan Wonwoo. Sedangkan Wonwoo terus menatap Mingyu dengan senyuman manisnya.

"Mingyu—ya."

Wonwoo memanggil kekasihnya, dan Mingyu menoleh kearahnya. Wonwoo segera mendekatkan wajahnya pada Mingyu. Ia mencium tepat pada bibir Mingyu. Sedangkan Mingyu masih sedikit terkejut dengan perlakuan Wonwoo—dan saat Wonwoo mulai melumat bibirnya, Kim Mingyu sepenuhnya sadar. Tangannya terangkat dan menekan tengkuk Wonwoo agar ciuman itu semakin dalam.

Wonwoo tidak perlu kata – kata untuk menunjukkan seberapa pentingnya eksistensi Mingyu untuknya. Hanya dengan perlakuan singkat maka Wonwoo menyatakan kalau Mingyu itu benar – benar ia butuhkan, dalam suka maupun duka. Mingyu menempati peringkat pertama dalam hati Wonwoo—nama pertama yang ia ingat saat ia bahagia, nama pertama yang muncul saat dirinya terpuruk, nama pertama yang ia pikirkan saat terbangun dan nama terakhir yang ia gumamkan sebelum tidur.

Mingyu, Mingyu dan hanya Mingyu.

.

.

.

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 **A/N**

Hello, Sanni's here! Ini draft sudah lama, dan aku memutuskan untuk publish ff ini. Maaf ya, ini fluff gagal:""

But, happy reading and give me your reviews *kiss* *hug*

 **A lot of love, Sanni**


End file.
